For Every Action Their Is A Reaction
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: For every action you make their will be reactions and consequences, in many different aspects of life. Nathan and Haley know this, at least they will soon. Takes place after the Nathan and Rachel scene in 4.03. Naley.


**This takes place after the Nathan and Rachel encounter in 4.03 You see Haley in the background watching them well here is what I think should have happened, although in 4.05 I love these line's **

**Rachel: Nathan, if Haley wasn't pregnant did I have a shot? **

**And then Nathan flat out said **

**Nathan: Not for a second. **

**I mean he has a straight face and she looks so disappointed, Naley Love**

**And for those readers of **_**Sparks Fly **_**it is on a short 'break' my life has been crazy lately and I haven't been inspired to write it. As for this I have had most of it written for a while and just finished it yesterday.**

* * *

After I saw Nathan and Rachel in such close encounters I knew I needed to get away before I started crying in front of so many people. I began to run up the stairs and once I was up there I started looking for the bathroom. God why were there so many doors? "Haley" I heard Brooke call behind me.

I wiped my eyes turning around. "Hales, what's wrong?" She came over and hugged me.

"I...just" I stuttered out "Was looking for the bathroom."

"Come on, let's go talk in my room." She led me down the hall into another random room "What's wrong Hales?" She asked me sincerely as we sat down on the bed, which I am hoping is Brooke's and not _hers_.

"I just… Nathan was talking with Rachel again and I can't help but feel insecure and that he is going to fall in love with her. It's probably just that my hormones are in overdrive right now but…" Tears were falling at a steady face down my face.

"Aww Hales, Nathan and you belong together. Nothing can tear you apart, not even Rachel." She pulled me in for a hug.

"How can you be so sure? Nothing is the same anymore."

"Because you're Nathan and Haley. Naley. Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott. You belong together. I mean you have been through so much already, there is nothing, _nothing,_ the two of you can't overcome." Brooke said with an encouraging smile.

"I just don't know, things haven't been the same since the accident. I mean he doesn't talk to me anymore, he is shutting me out, but letting her in. Of all people why her?" I said gently, as Brooke passed me a tissue. "Thanks" I whispered.

"I'm not doing that on purpose." Nathan said gently from the hallway. I looked over to find him leaning against the door post, staring at me, I sniffled. Brooke gave me a hug whispering "I will be downstairs"

"I saw you headed upstairs and was about to follow you but then I saw Brooke. I figured I would give you a few minutes, when you didn't come down I started to worry. I didn't mean to block you out Hales, but I figured if I told you what really was going on you would think I was crazy." He told me as he walked towards me then placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Nathan I could never think you were crazy what…" I started but then was interrupted by his phone, he got a text.

He read it then said "I uh…have to go, can we talk about this later?" He questioned. My heart sunk, it was probably Rachel he was going to go see. I thought we would work this out then and now but, once again he led me on to think other things than what would really happen.

"Yeah, Sure, uh huh" I rambled "I promised Taylor I would call her tonight anyway to tell her how things went, then I will probably go to Luke's to hang out with him." I mumbled, making this all up. I never planned to go to Lucas', although I did promise Taylor, our relationship has gotten better since I went on tour, and she was there for me. I talked to her every night while I was on tour, I still do.

"Okay, see you later." I leaned up to kiss him but he simply kissed the top of my head then practically ran out of the room. "I love you" I whispered but he didn't hear me. I began to cry again. Then I walked into the attached bath to clean myself up.

I walked downstairs to find Lucas, he asked me what was wrong but I told him not there. He drove us to his house; we sat outside on the porch swing.

"When was that essay due for Hinderson?" He questioned. We had been talking about school for the past fifteen minutes but I needed to tell him.

"Listen Luke, I need to tell you something."

"I think I know what it is about."

"You do?"

"Yeah there was a rumour going around tonight, is it true, is Brooke pregnant?"

He looked me in the eye "Don't be mad at Brooke, she's been a good friend."

"I can't believe she wouldn't tell me, I mean she lied to my face."

"Luke, it's not Brooke, it's me. I'm pregnant,"

"What?"

"Nathan's just been working really hard, and all of his dreams are so close, and this just changes everything." I said holding back tears as he pulled me in for a hug "Nathan isn't Dan Hales, he'll understand."

"I'm really scared Luke." Now the tears were flowing like waterworks as he held me close to him rubbing my back. "It's gonna be okay"

"How are you so sure?" I pulled away from him and wiped away a tear. "Because this kid is going to have a great uncle, I learned from the best."

I gave him a small smile "Just tell Nathan, he will understand, you are both going to be great parents. You were born to be a mother; Nathan was born to be the father of your children. He is going to be so happy."

* * *

"It's all going to be okay Hales." Lucas said as I stepped out of the car. "Bye Luke." I said closing the door and starting up the stairs.

I walked into the apartment, of course finding it empty. I got changed into a t-shirt and some plaid pyjama pants. I wandered out to the living room making myself some tea and putting the TV on. I figured I would wait up for Nathan.

Two hours later I saw that it was almost one a.m. I needed to get some sleep for the baby; it wasn't healthy for me to stay up any later. I wandered into our room, laying down and pulling the blankets up around me. Why wasn't he home yet?

I was woken up by the door shutting and footsteps around 1:45. The footsteps were coming closer until I could tell he was in our room because I shut the bedroom door before I went to bed. He shut the door and walked in, emptying his pockets.

"You keep going to that bridge; I never thought I would be jealous of a river." I said gently, keeping my back to him. "You know how much I love the water."

"I'm really trying not to be jealous, and I want to be understanding but um… it's really hard with you sneaking around."

"I'm sorry"

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to let me in. Whatever it is you know, even if it has something to do with Rachel. Even if you like her…I just want you to tell me" I said weakly, tears threatening to fall, but I had to stay strong. If he liked her I need to know, I need to figure out how to raise our child.

"You think I like Rachel, Haley I was just talking to her about the accident." He now walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. I turned to look at him. "I just wanted to know if she saw him too."

"Saw who?"

"Keith, I think he's the one who pulled me out of that car. I'm nobody's hero."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it would go away, I thought basketball would fix it. But it didn't"

"Nathan" I sat up grabbing his hand. "Your problems are my problems. I want us to figure this out together. And you're wrong, you're my hero." I said laying down pulling him on top of me.

"So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"No I do not think you're crazy, so that's why you keep going down to that bridge?"

"For that…and this" He then pulled out the bracelet he gave me at our first tutoring session, slipping it onto my wrist. "I love you Haley"

"I love you too Nathan Scott" I kissed him.

He got out of his clothes leaving his boxers on crawling into bed as I curled up next to him and we both fell asleep. I knew we would have to talk in the morning but I just needed everything to be okay even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning Nathan was still asleep so I crawled out of bed, headed for the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice then sat down at the kitchen island with my physics text book, beginning the next chapter. Nathan wandered out about fifteen minutes later. I looked up to see that it was only nine. "What are you doing up?"

"You know I can't sleep without you next to me." He said. He was only in a pair of basketball shorts. He grabbed an apple and sat down next to me.

"So where did you go last night?" I questioned. "The bridge"

"Why didn't you come and talk to me? I would have gone with you. I mean I am your wife, you are supposed to let me in, all the way, no secrets."

"I get that Hales, but…"

"Don't say you would think that I would think you are crazy because that's a lie and you know it. It's because you like her isn't it. I mean she clearly likes and wants you. She's your type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He yelled stading up.

"Nathan your past doesn't just disappear, I didn't just 'forget' that you were a player in the day. I guess it wouldn't surprise me if you did cheat on me." I then stood up to stand my ground.

"Are you serious Haley, you really would think I would cheat on you? Why don't you believe me?"

In the heat of the moment I then began to yell "Maybe because I need to know if I am going to raise our child as a single mother!"

"What…" Nathan staggered out.

I shouldn't have said that, it now changes everything. "I guess it's time to tell you, I'm pregnant, we're pregnant. Apparently I am about three months along. I didn't even know until Brooke and I went to the doctors because she thought she was pregnant, then the nurse told me the signs of pregnancy and I had them all."

"So Brooke knew before me?" He yelled "Yes, and I told Lucas last night"

"They knew about my baby before I did, why? How long have you know?"

"Maybe because you're never here, or that you're sneaking around with **_Rachel_**. I would think that the news of your child would be more important than who knew and how long I have know, I can't be here…I just can't be around _this _you!" I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

* * *

I walked to the docks and sat out _our _table. I cleared my mind, not wanting to stress out; it would be bad for the baby. I heard footsteps behind me. "Hales" Nathan whispered. I wiped the tears off my face and turned to him.

"Sorry about walking out"

"Don't be" He told me sitting down across from me. "I really just thought that we were rounding this corner you know?" I questioned, he was finally forgiving me for leaving and we were moving on.

"I just…I guess she has been flirting and I let it slide." He told me.

"Did you kiss her?" I need to know if he felt anything for her.

"The only time she kissed me was last night"

"And you let that one slide too huh?" I said not thinking then mumbled "Sorry"

"No your right, I didn't confront her about it and I should have"

"Did you like it?"

"No Haley, I didn't like it. I love you not her, how many times do I have to tell you that? Haley I am really trying to be honest about all this stuff right now, but sometimes for you it's never enough"

"Oh really, I mean you flirt with other girls, and when I want to know the truth it's asking too much?"

"I didn't mean that" He said "I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

"Aren't you tired of that you shouldn't have to apologize for who you are, not anymore, I have been thinking a lot and I knew who you were when I married you and what I realized is that it's really not fair."

"What are you saying?"

"'I'm saying that it was wrong of me to try and change you. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have tried to change you or us. And now…now I'm done trying."

"Don't say that Haley"

"Listen, I am going to go stay at Luke's, but uh… I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, so you can come if you want. It is your baby."

"Of course, when and where?" I wrote down the information then left. I packed a bag and when to Lucas' house.

* * *

I walked in the door to Karen who greeted me giving me a hug and saying gently "Welcome to my history Haley James Scott."

"I just never thought Nathan would become Dan, I thought he was better than this, this version of him is not the man I married."

Lucas walked in a half second later "I told him Luke."

"How did it go?" He asked probably knowing the answer already.

"I'm here aren't I?" I said as he then enveloped me in a hug.

* * *

I was lying down on the table as the nurse asked me questions about my health. I was afraid, and alone to make this situation better. I knew I should have had Lucas come in with me when he offered. I probably look great now, an eighteen year old pregnant, and married yet the father is M.I.A.. Add single mom to my resume, this will look great on my college applications. Their is no possible way Stanford is going to accept me now, nor would I be able to go. Kiss Stanford goodbye Haley, along with your other dream of singing which you _also _gave up for Nathan.

Nathan was more important at the time, he still is, and I don't regret my decision but I don't see him giving up on his dream. Yes maybe I hurt him but he wasn't the only one that was hurting. He wasn't the only one that was affected, he wasn't the first person to be hurt in some way, shape, or form in this relationship.

"Now is the father coming?" The dreaded question.

"He said he would be here but something..." then the door opened "Sorry I'm late" Nathan said coming in and sitting next to me. He grabbed my hand "I told you I would be here, and I meant it." He kissed my forehead. Then we heard a constant thud, it was our baby's heartbeat. I was blown away.

"Wow" I heard Nathan whisper "That's our baby" I said as a tear slid down my face, after she showed us a sonogram.

"It's so real, that is our child, and in a few months it will be here with us." Nathan said gently as I cried happily. "When can we learn if it's a boy or girl?" Nathan questioned.

"In about six to eight weeks. Now the doctor will come in and talk to you, then schedule an appointment in four weeks." "Thank you" I said as she left.

We were walking out of the doctors Nathan asked me "Haley please come home?"

"I can't Nathan, not right now."

"Please, just let me talk please baby?"

"Fine" I muttered as we got into the car. I walked into the apartment and sat on the island stool.

"I didn't mean anything I said yesterday. I said it all in the heat of the moment, I love you and this baby" He was standing in front of me with his hands now on my stomach. "I am not the guy you first met, but I am glad that you changed me, because you changed me for the better. I am so much happier than I ever was. I mean look now I have you and Lucas in my life. And about Rachel, I don't like her at all. I just wanted answers, she told me she saw Keith in the water and I wanted to know everything before I told you."

"I understand but remember what I said last night; your problems are my problems Nathan, always and forever." I told him as he kissed my forehead.

"I know baby, but I wanted to try and understand it myself first before I let you in. Rachel means nothing to me, I don't even want to be around her but she was my only connection to the accident. That's all, you have to believe me."

"I do" I said gently as he smiled. "And for the record, I didn't mean anything I said either."

"Haley no matter what happened we'll face it together, I promise you I've never been happier, everything is going to be okay, and I love you"

"I love you too" I whispered looking into his eyes which were filled with sincerity. "How did you know that's exactly what I wanted to hear since the moment I told you we were pregnant?"

"I can read you like a book Hales." I leaned in and kissed him.

When we pulled away he told me "You know I thought it was a miracle that I survived that accident, and I guess I never really felt worthy of it. Now I know that miracle wasn't for me it was for us, all three of us."

"All three of us" I whispered placing my hand over his that was resting on my stomach. He leaned in and kissed me again.

* * *

**Drop A Review! **


End file.
